


Immortal Dreams

by Moira_Darling



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry thinking on immortality. Inspired in part by Tolkien's elves....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Dreams

You dream of silence. Of a world where the incessant bustle around you has stopped, and the skies themselves stand still and sleep. You dream of peace. Of heartache, and sorrow ending – existing no more.

Your dreams are empty – and you relax. The life you live is too busy, too full. The silence of death is calming, but ever out of reach outside of your dreams.

Others around you say, "Live!" But you cannot. Too often have you watched the world turn, watch the light in other people's eyes die, and with your own would darken. Just for a moment – just a moment of sleep.

You dream of loneliness – of the people that have left you throughout the ages. You dream of friends and family forever lost, weeping in the silence they have left behind. You dream of joy, of memories – of things that must never come again.

Your dreams are broken – but you embrace them. They are all the remain of what once was, of what has shaped you into what you are now – what has forged and molded your soul.

Others may surround you and laugh – but you are heedless of them. Too much has passed for it to make a difference, you can only continue forward – holding out hope that, perhaps, one day your dreams will be realised.

You dream of death, of things that can never be. You dream of sons, of life – you dream the inescapable, and yet run from it ever long day of your life. Your dreams consume you, both for good and for ill. You seek solace and rest in them, and yet flee their binding embrace.

* * *

_There are those that seek death, but can never find it. Those that build a life, but can never keep it._

_These dream the dreams of immortals._


End file.
